The Butler Bros Book 2: Resurrection
by than996
Summary: Darkness has loomed over all Minecraftia. The corrupted miner Steve has resurrected the bodies of dead miners. Now it is up to the power of three to stop him.


The Butler Bros Book 2: Resurrection

Chapter 1

Chad collided with the undead zombies. It was easy because their only weapons were soiled swords. Chad sliced and hit one with his knee. He whisked out his bow (Yes, he had a bow) and shot a zombie right through the head. 'Learned that from BlueXephos!' He punched the air and shot another one. But soon the zombies surrounded him and trapped him against a wall. The young, brash, miner in training closed his eyes, waiting for the end.

Than996 tackled Israphel to the ground and they rolled in the mud as the pouring rain came down harder. Israphel slashed Than's shoulder and the two were seperated. 'You cannot stop me! Israphel sneered and whipped out his bow, lining up his arrow. I received my training from The Creeper Guild!' He fired, but Than dodged it. Israphel made a fist and directed it toward Than. Suprisingly, the Miner (Actually Player) caught it. 'You can stop gloating now.' He punched Israphel across the desert. Than pulled out his sword. 'I am sick and tired! You freaks try to resurrect a whole bunch of zombies, my brother is getting owned, we're stuck with a newbie, and on top of everything, my clothes are WET!' He reeled his head towards Steve and Chrisbutler2765 duking it out.

Chapter 2

Chrisbutler2765 jumped and slashed, only for Steve to sidestep and send him crashing into a pillar. The Player got up, wiped his mouth, and charged the corrupted Miner. Steve blocked the blow Chris made with his sword with his pickaxe. The two were in yet another fierce lock. 'My zombie army has arrived! You've failed! Just like you failed to let me destroy that monster...forever! You shall pay that price...in blood!' He kicked his advarsary away and leaped onto a tomb. 'I won't let you do this! I won't let you plague Minecraftia! Chris jumped on the tomb and collided with his nemesis. He pulled out his sword. One shall mine...' Steve got up. '...And One shall fall...in lava!' He rushed at Chrisbutler2765, who dodged the charge. 'Here we go again.' Chris muttered as Steve pulled out his sword and swung.

Chapter 3

Suddenly, a sword popped out of the pile of undead zombies. Chad lifted it, set a block of TNT, set the charge with Flint and Steel, and bolted. He was thrown back, the explosion made a wave, and slammed against a wall. Chad struggled to get up, almost blacking out. He realised that most of the zombies were gone. He looked over at one that seemed to be...sinking into the sand. No...it was disintegrating! The obsidian's power must not stick forever. Chad charged one, knocking it to the ground, and jumped on the tomb where Than was fighting Israphel. 'Mind if I lend a hand?' He said, and pulled out his sword. 'FOOLISH CHILD!' Israphel snarled and fired an arrow that was aimed directly at Chad's heart. 'Get down! Than tackled Chad to the floor as the arrow narrowly missed him. Hey, count on being rescued more often...newbie.' Their laughter was interrupted by Israphel sending a barrage of arrows towards them. Chad dodged them, but slipped and fell to the rainy floor. He fell unconscious. Than clenched his teeth and ripped Israphel's bow in two. Rage flooded his body. He punched Israphel. 'This is for Chris! He punched again. This is for Dorothy! Again. This is for Butcher! Again. This is for Chad! Again, knocking Israphel over. He pulled out his sword. This is for...everything.' Than brought the sword down, and Israphel burst into light. His non-dormant spirit floated down to its tomb. Than996 rushed over to help Chris with Steve, who was just about to kill his bro. He tackled him and they both rolled around the muddy landscape. Steve kicked him. He clenched his teeth and shook a fist. 'I will be back! YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THE LAST OF ME!' Than clenched a fist. 'HEAR THIS!' He hollered and punched Steve, who fell to the floor, unconscious. Than was breathing heavily. Chris jumped down and sheathed his sword. 'C'mon, we need to carry the newbie back to Pickaxe Village. Maybe then we can meet up with the villagers at Stonebrick Village.' They both spun around to see Steve...gone, leaving no trace or clue behind. Chris rubbed his chin. 'Hmmm, must have gotten away from us when we were talking.' Than picked up Chad, and they both walked back to the village.

Chapter 4

They arrived at the village, and sat down on a bench. Once Chad recovered, Than996 broke out the sandwiches. Chrisbutler2765 had plain peanut butter, and Than996 had hot dogs. Chad had salmon and turkey. 'WAIT A MINUTE! HOT DOGS! Chad yelled. That's no fair!' Than shrugged. 'Hey, it's how I roll.' 'Guys, this is bad.' Chris said, suddenly. 'Oh, don't worry, Chad said and crossed his arms. I'll make sure Than doesn't have any hot dogs!' Chris bumped him. 'NO! Look at this Digital Diamond newspaper article!' Chad was confused. 'Digital Diamond?! What's that?' 'It's a segment of the Minecraft Fou- Oh, never mind, it's something to do with Internet. But anyway, it says Fudger has spread his radio waves across Minecraftia!' Than spat his sandwich on the ground. 'FUDGER?! YOU MEAN DAVID FUDGER?! DAVY FUDGER?! Why, that double-crossing, good for nothing, lousy- 'David Vusher? Who's David Vusher?' Chad asked. 'Fudger. Than corrected. And we'll tell you later. Right now, we just need to get to Pollitics Village.'

Who is this "David Fudger?" Guess you'll have to wait to find out the answer! XD And I know you hate waiting! Double XD


End file.
